parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)
Rabbit is a character from Winnie the Pooh. He Joins The Justice Gang To Their New Adventure Stop Chef And Her Sidekicks Springtrap And Cyrille Le Paradox Voice Actors: # Junius Matthews - English # Will Ryan - English # Ken Sansom - English # Tom Kenny - English # Naoki Tatsuta - Japanese # Roger Carel - French # Jomeri Pozzoli - Portuguese Bio: *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger (sometimes), Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Gopher, Christopher Robin, Lumpy, Kessie (daughter) *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Bugs and Crows, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Gardening, carrots, making lists, keep bugs and crows out of garden *'Dislikes:' Tigger annoying him, Tigger's bouncing, bugs and crows, his garden getting destroyed, scary things Rabbit played as Crank in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Rabbit played as the Foreman in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is an Ant Rabbit played as Daffy Duck in Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Duck Rabbit played as Zoot in The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) Rabbit played as Slinky Dog in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 He is a toy dachshund with a graveled Southern accent Rabbit played as Emu in Canal Famille Planet He is an Emu Rabbit played as Jasper in Canal Famille Guy He is a gay dog Rabbit played Adult Simba in The Cartoon Rabbit King He is a lion Rabbit played as Frank Heffley in Robin Hood/Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rabbit played as Woody in Character Animated Story, Character Animated Story 2 and Character Animated Story 3 Rabbit played Rafiki in The Child King, The Child King 2: Max's Pride, Big Bird and Snuffy (Timon and Pumbaa), and The Child King 1½ He is a baboon Rabbit played as Disgust in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style) Rabbit played Vinny in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) Relatives *Very Best Friend - *Best Friends - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo and Owl *Father - Mr. Bunny *Mother - Mother Rabbit *Grandsons - E.B., Skippy Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings *Granddaughters - Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings Gallery: Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too!.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Toddler.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Toddler Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving.jpg|Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit in The Tigger Movie Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4031.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4030.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4040.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4064.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4066.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4067.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4068.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg rabbit as e.b..png rabbit as e.b. base.png winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2086.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2090.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2091.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2092.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-395.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-397.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg Rabbit fall down.png DON'T FEED THE BEAR!.jpg|DON'T FEED THE BEAR! Why don't you ever stop bouncing.png Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg Rabbit kingdom hearts.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1068.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1122.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Rabbit Says Oh, Yes.jpg|"Oh, yes!" Rabbit Scolds Tigger 1.jpg|You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Eeyore! Rabbit Scolds Tigger 2.jpg|Well, I think Tigger should leave! tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5677.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5680.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg Pfg.gif Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5996.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-733.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Open-uri20150422-20810-h3cqtt 6e57c0f4.jpeg Category:Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:�� Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Rabbit and Disgust Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Gay Category:Sassy Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Smart Characters